


You're here, Jean!

by floate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: For a Friend, Gen, Jean Kirstein Dies, POV Jean Kirstein, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floate/pseuds/floate
Summary: Short story of Jean dying and seeing Marco again
Relationships: Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 21





	You're here, Jean!

**Author's Note:**

> hey my friend needed me to write a short story for them so i did and wanted to post it here, not romantically implied between Jean and Marco cause its for school (hence why i used "best friend" LOL) but take that with a grain of salt
> 
> also im gonna be posting another BSD fic soon isnt that exciting, anyways yeah please read thank you <3

Bright lights. That’s the last thing I saw, and the only thing I could see. No darkness swallowing me, just a bright light. There was nothing to be heard of. There was no singing of an angelic choir like I had thought there would be. It was just a void of white. But what I didn’t expect was forms, shapes, objects started forming. Colors were coming back. It all felt the same but so new, so  _ pure.  _

When I saw him, that’s the moment I knew what had happened. Everything made sense, yet it was so surreal, I couldn’t believe my eyes. No matter how much I seemed to understand, I just thought I was dreaming again. A real dream? A hallucination? Have I gone crazy? I couldn’t move, all I can do is see, it’s all coming to me. But why now? So many questions, yet no answers.

It was all clear now. He was in front of me with that same look when we had met that one day. The last look he gave me before we set off on our mission. I am with Marco now. The same Marco I met all those years ago, the same freckles that painted his face like stars in a sky were there too. Nothing you could replicate in a dream. 

The one thing I had missed the most was seeing his big goofy smile, and engulfing him in a hug. Which is exactly what happened in this small frame of disbelief. Not even the most blissful words could describe how much I missed him, my best friend. I tried thinking of something to say, but nothing worked. It made no sense. All that came to mind was the boy wrapped in my arms. 

“Marco,” Was the only thing able to come out of my mouth. I let him go and took a step back to look at him. The look of pure joy had not left his face, just like mine. 

“I’m glad I get to see you again, Jean,” His smile lightened as tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. I immediately took action and wrapped him in my arms again.

“Don’t cry, please, I don’t know what I would do with myself if you did.”

Marco chuckled and returned the hug as well.

“I won’t cry, I promise,” Marco spoke, resting his head on my shoulder and closing his eyes. A position that you would want to stay in until the universe had stopped completely. Except you couldn’t. 

“A lot has happened to you since last time we saw each other,” Marco slipped out from beneath me. I sighed and nodded my head in agreement.

“Though, I don’t want to talk or even think about it. It’s a topic for sometime later.”

Marco nodded and looked off. It was all just continuous, no end, but not in an overwhelming way. It's so odd, yet so familiar, my eyes couldn’t believe it yet my brain could in a way. 

“Then I wont bring it up, but you have a lot to catch me up on so prepare for that,” Marco looked back at me with a small smile.

“Will do,” I smiled back with a small chuckle. 


End file.
